News
This page lists all of the latest news about Highschool of the Dead. Below you can find the latest information on new and future releases, merchandise, scanlation, and more. When adding news items, please include a link to the source or to an online store (Amazon is preferred) when possible. ''Highschool of the Dead'' News ''Highschool of the Dead'' Manga Hiatus *It has been revealed that there will be no new Highschool of the Dead chapter in the August issue of Monthly Dragon Age, making it the second straight release date without a new chapter. The series has been determined to be on an indefinite hiatus. This means it is unknown when the next chapter will be released. The only thing that can be said for sure is that the next new chapter will be released no sooner than August 9, 2011. For more information you can read the blog entry posted by Turambar1 on Scans of the Dead. 'TV-animation Complete File' *The Highschool of the Dead TV-Animation Complete File is a 160 page, A4 size anime guide book which will be released on April 26, 2011. The book will contain guides for all twelve episodes and the OVA, illustrations, interviews with the cast and staff, and more. You can find the original announcement on the Fujimi Shobo website here. You can pre-order it from Amazon here. 'Highschool of the Dead - Full Color Edition' *The first four volumes of the Highschool of the Dead manga have been released in full color volumes. The Full Color Editions are printed in B5 size, which is much larger than the normal size. You can purchase all four of the volumes from Amazon here. 'Volume 7 and OVA' *A blu-ray disc containing a 20 minute OVA entitled "Drifters of the Dead" will be bundled with Volume 07 of the manga. The limited edition volume and disc bundle is available for pre-order until February 10, 2011 and it will be released on April 26, 2011. You can pre-order from Amazon here. 'BD/DVD Release Dates' *All six DVD/BD volumes of HOTD have been released. You can purchase them from Amazon. English Dub and Translation News ''Highschool of the Dead ''Color Omnibus *Yen Press will be publishing their version of the Full Color Edition volumes in a single, hardcover volume in full color. This "deluxe hardcover edition" will be released November 22, 2011. You can pre-order the Color Omnibus from Amazon here. ''Highschool of the Dead'' Complete Collection on Blu-Ray and DVD *The English dubbed anime episodes of Highschool of the Dead are being released on Blu-ray and DVD in the Complete Collection which includes all twelve episodes. The Complete Collection will feature both English and Japanese audio with English subtitles. The Complete Collection will be released on June 28, 2011. You can pre-order the Complete Collection on BD from Amazon here and the DVD here . 'English Manga Releases' *The English translation of Volume 1 has been released by Yen Press. You can order it from Amazon here. Volumes 2-5 are available for pre-order here. You can find the release date for each volume in the Chapter List. Scanlation News 'DEAD Illusion Full Color Chapter' *The full color version of extra episode 03 DEAD Illusion has been scanlated and released on Scans of the Dead by Turambar1. 'Chapter 29' *Chapter 29 has been scanlated and released by Hotdcups. You can download it here on Torpedo Tits. 'Secret Box Scans' *Untranslated scans of the HOTD Secret Box anthology booklet have been posted here by Turambar1. There is no date for when it will be translated at this time. Please note that we will not use any content from the Secret Box on this wiki other than the Oppai Gallery.